Julianna Michaelson
|aliases = Jules, Joolz|occupation_or_professional_title = Courier|current_status = Active|First_appearance = 19th February 2018}} Julianna Michaelson '''is an Anthro-feralis courier living in South Side. Originally a citizen of '''Cape Town, South Africa, she and her immediate family were captured by the terrorist organisation CLAW and subjected to transformation into Anthro-feralis in2025. Julianna managed to escape capture post-transformation and subsequently moved to Union Falls to live with her sole remaining family there. Agents of Liberators-830B have deemed Michaelson a Person of Interest due to her relationship with Isaiah Brown, former ties to the Neo Los Sureños and potential predisposition towards vigilantism. History Julianna's father was one of many children of the Parahuman warlord, Howler, who was destroyed by AECIF's forces in 1995. He and his family fled south to Cape Town during the assault on Howler's fortress and were known to have changed their names to avoid association with the warlord. Julianna Zara Michelsen was born in 2010. She attended a private school in Cape Town and excelled in sport and athletics. Capture and Transformation In 2025, at age 15, Michaelson and the rest of her family undertook a summer holiday to Australia. The bus they were on was captured by a CLAW raiding party that had blockaded the road. The details of the events following her capture and subsequent escape five weeks later were divulged by Michaelson to the press. In the interview she recounted the bus' capture and the conversion of her classmates into Anthro-feralis by the merging of their bodies with those of live wild animals. Due to a combination of shock, post-traumatic stress disorder and lack of knowledge of magical processes the details of this are vague. It is known that Michaelson herself was merged with a live cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) by an Anthro-feralis individual called Arrukhan whom she believed to be a newcomer to the CLAW group. Kept in an outdoor pen, Michaelson escaped approximately five weeks after her capture, now existing as an Anthro-feralis. The details of how she managed to escape are not known; according to her account she wandered the outback for several days, but due to hypoglycemia acquired as a complication of her conversion it does not appear feasible for her to have done so without fainting and dying of exposure. Subsequent tests have not shown the presence of any Type-III abilities that may have assisted her in this. The most likely explanation for the discrepancy is that Michaelson omitted information in her account or exaggerated the time she had spent in the outback. Due to her augmentations she may well have caught and eaten local fauna. All other members of Michaelson's immediate family are believed to be dead. Union Falls Following treatment in Australia with the CLAW-Kit, as she was under sixteen, Michaelson was sent to Union Falls to live with her great grandmother, Luisa Nkosi, who was her closest living relative. She attended high school in South Side. Following her graduation, her second cousin, Gabriel Nkosi, offered her a job with the Union Falls postal service, which she accepted. At some point in 2027, Julianna befriended Darren Doherty, a coworker in the postal service. On January 1st 2029, all members of the Nkosi family (with the exceptions of Julianna and Luisa who were not with them at the time) were killed. Their car was thrown through the wall of a building five storeys up by Voltage during the 2029 Union City terror incident. Shortly after the incident, Michaelson was contacted by the Neo Los Sureños and was tasked with delivering small letters of correspondence secretly and anonymously on their behalf. The details of their deal are not fully known, but in a later interview with Kaitiaki, Michaelson admitted that she had been coerced and that gang members had threatened to kill Luisa if she talked. In March 2029, Michaelson and Isaiah Brown entered a warehouse's upper floor in which some members of the Neo Los Sureños were conducting business. As this was prior to Brown's induction into Liberators-830B, the act was seen as potential vigilantism on their part. Agent Tanwyn Angharad and several others later arrived on scene and a fight broke out, resulting in the warehouse burning down. Though Michaelson did not take part in the fighting, she did verbally abuse some of the gang members, and later rescued them from the flames. Following this event, Michaelson was interviewed by agent Kaitiaki and expressed fear that the Sureños would punish her for getting involved. In May 2029, during a gang war between the Neo Los Sureños and the Skull Crushers, Michaelson fled the city with her great grandmother, finding refuge with a friend of Nkosi's in a nearby village. Shortly after her return to the city, Michaelson was approached by a former member of the Sureños named Cal, who had not taken a cocktail of drugs given to him by Julios Banderas. It had been revealed that the drug caused transformation into a Parahuman-like state and the former member feared for his life. He entrusted the vial to Michaelson. Michaelson kept hold of the vial for two weeks, until Brown (who was undergoing training at the time) was able to collect it for the ULC. Personality Highly strung and cowardly, Julianna is prone to run at the first sign of danger. She is slow to trust others, though compassionate towards strangers in need; conflict between these two drives can cause her to freeze up and hesitate. When not working, Michaelson has been observed playing video games, wandering South Side in the company of Darren Doherty and other Anthro-feralis, or hopping across rooftops. Her accent is at times incomprehensible. Powers and Abilities Powers * As a Type-I, Michaelson possesses no innate powers. * '''Altered Physiology: '''Michaelson's body has been modified extensively through Biomancy. Though her arms and hands work as they did before, her legs and feet have been drastically changed such that they are now digitigrade and possess nonretractable claws. This combined with a faster metabolism, reinforced skeleton and modified muscle groups allow her to jump higher and run faster than most humans. She has been observed running across a rooftop at just under 50km/h, though can only sustain such speeds in short bursts. Abilities * '''Athletic: '''Prior to her conversion, Michaelson was highly athletic and near peak physical fitness. Relationships Family * Luisa Nkosi (great grandmother) Allies * Isaiah Brown Enemies * CLAW * Skull Crushers * Neo Los Surenos (formerly) ** Bandito (formerly, deceased)